


[Fanvid] Богический матчмейкинг

by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, TikTok, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Когда в конце трудного рабочего дня зашел в игру, взял в руки нож и думал расслабиться, НО ПРОИЗОШЛО НЕ ЭТО.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), [DBD team] 7. Спецквест (божественное)





	[Fanvid] Богический матчмейкинг

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийца: [любой](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%86%D0%B0)  
> Выжившие: тоже любые, но конкретно здесь: [Клодетт Морель](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%82_%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C), [Нея Карлссон](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D1%8F_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD), [Стив Харрингтон](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2_%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD)


End file.
